


Thank you -Part 2-

by RobinDixon



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinDixon/pseuds/RobinDixon
Summary: Part 3 soon.





	Thank you -Part 2-

A week has passed after Robin.

The night Rick, Glenn and Daryl went back to Alexandria, they told the group what had has happened, none of them could fall sleep. The memory of Robin sacrificing herself it was repeated over and over again.

Daryl was the most affected, he knew why Robin had kissed him. She was in love with him, and he was too. Was.

All the group knew Robin's past, they knew she has had suffered a lot; they also knew that they have had become an important part for her. They understood why she did that, but it hurted them so much.

\-----

Her body hurted and felt heavy.

At least 8 corpses was above her body. She could barely breath. She didn't know how much time has passed since she did that, it feel like days.

She was dehydrated, starving, and almost inconsious, she couldn't move.

She heard footsteps in the grass and moved her eyes to see where the steps were coming from.

A black man with a stick was coming. He looked at her confused, ¿how can she be alive being out here alone and in that conditions?

\- Hey, you ok?

She didn't speak, but she made a noiselike if she were trying.

He took all the corpses out of her and tried to lift her up. She was so weak, but after he gave her some water she could "Speak".

\- Than- thanks

\- You're welcome, ¿what happened to you?

\- I tried to save my family

\- Did it work?

\- Hell yeah- said breathless and a little smile apeared in her face

\- I'll take you with them, where are they?

\- Alexandria... it's...." she fell from the man's arms.

\- Just keep talking, tell me where they are, don't close your eyes, I'll take you there

She was in a bad conditions, she could die any moment, so he had to hurry.

\-----

Sasha was watching outside the community in the guard tower. In the distance she saw a person walking to the gates, it looked like if the person were carrying something... or someone. She pointed the gun to see far away. She turned to the inside of Alexandria... ¿could it be?

\- ¡¡Rick!!

He ran close to the guard tower

\- ¡¿What is it?!

\- ¡Take a look!

Rick climbed the tower and saw what Sasha was looking before

\- ¡¡OPEN THE GATES!!

Daryl and the rest of the community got closer to the doors.

\- ¡I NEED DENISE!- Rick said and ran to Morgan... the man who was carrying Robin's body, she was unconscious now.

Daryl was in shock. She was alive. Tears start to fall from his eyes, and suddenly he reacts, he ran to Morgan, faster than Rick, he took her body to star running back to the nursing.

Morgan stayed there. Looking how Daryl was running with her in her arms, while Rick was looking at him surprised to see him again, but most of all, for have saved Robin.

\- Thank you...- Rick said breathless, holding his some tears.

\- You're welcome- Morgan said smiling

\-----

She woke up in a bed, feeling weak, but not like the last time. There was a someone sitting in a chair beside her bed, holding her hand between his, and there was another person standing in front of the window.

She coughted and the 2 men looked at her instantly.

\- Robin- Daryl, the one who was sitting in the chair stood up and got closer to her, then Rick did.

\- How you feeling?-

\- As if a truck had crushed me-they laughed - But now I'm hungry... so hungry-

Daryl brough her food, and she started to eat desperatly

\- Slow down honey- Rick said

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 soon.


End file.
